Kingdom Hearts Will Be Mog's
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Mog always knew he was special. Being a moogle was a special thing, after all. But he knew he could do better than just sell items... The Org. Moogle's side of the Kingdom Hearts story. Warning: Mentally unstable moogle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Lion King.**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Will Be Mog's**

Mog always knew he was special. Being a moogle was a special thing, after all. But he knew he could do better than just sell items. When he was young, his parents would tell him he would grow up to do something grand, because he was special. They just knew it.

Like all other moogles, he had white fur, a red nose, small, purple, bat-like wings on his back, and a red pom-pom. Still, even though he looked like everyone else, he wasn't going to act like everyone else. While they all studied about trading and selling items, he would explore the worlds in a borrowed Gummi ship (his uncle was a friend of Cid's). In the midst of their synthesizing classes, he would be reading the history of the worlds. And once he grew up and graduated, he was still unsure of his goal.

While wandering world to world, a man came up to him and asked for a mega-potion. Being a moogle, he was taught to always carry his stock, even if he didn't plan on selling anything, so of course he had some. The man, though, took him off guard. He was covered in a black trench coat, black pants, black gloves, and black boots. His head was covered by the hood of his coat, hiding his face. The puzzling thing was, The World That Never Was was a very humid world. He must have been sweating buckets in that thing. Nevertheless, Mog sold him the mega-potion, and he took it greedily and gulped it down.

"Say, kupo, what is the coat for? Is not kupo hot?"

The man glanced at him, then grinned under his hood. Pulling it back, he revealed himself. He had a dark tan, long silver hair, and amber eyes. "I am Xemnas," he introduced, "Number I of Organization XIII."

Mog stared at him a moment, then blinked, annoyed. He didn't like it when his questions weren't answered. "Kupo has not answered Mog's question, kupo."

Xemnas chuckled. "Your question is a bit personal, don't you think? However, I will tell you, under your sworn oath that you won't tell a soul."

Mog nodded eagerly. "Mog will tell no one, kupo. Now answer. What is the coat for?"

Taking a deep breath, he began. "This coat is used to keep me safe from the Darkness when I travel through DC's, otherwise known as Dark Corridors. I and the rest of the Organization use these corridors to travel from world to world. Much faster than a Gummi ship, anyway. And we all wear this cloak."

"Ah, I see, kupo. May I observe this material?" Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed the sleeve and felt it with his paw, then floated around Xemnas, staring intently. Finally, he said, "I might be able to reproduce these, if you wish, kupo."

The man thought for a while. "Well... we do need a shop to supply us... and extra coats would be helpful..." A few more minutes of thought. "Alright, then, moogle. You've got yourself a deal. Welcome to the Organization."

"What number am I, kupo?"

"XV. We are expecting two new members soon, so they will be Numbers XIII and XIV. Of course, you will have to make your own coat, moogle."

"My name is Mog, kupo."

"Right, Moggle. Sorry."

"Ugh."

Mog stayed in the Castle That Never Was for a while, meeting Roxas and Xion and all the other members, making new replacement coats, and selling items. What he was most interested in, however, was the heart-shaped moon just outside the window. Kingdom Hearts. By then Xemnas had explained the whole Nobody thing, and had given the We-must-create-Kingdom-Hearts speech. Kingdom Hearts intrigued Mog very much. Once every member left the missions room, he would stare at it for hours and be perfectly happy and content.

Mog sighed, staring dreamily yet again at Kingdom Hearts. It seemed to be brighter every day, which only made it more beautiful in his mind.

"My how you've grown..." he mumbled to the moon. "One day, you _will_ be mine..."

"_I have to make you miiiiine..._" suddenly sang the moogle. "_One way or another, you will be mine! Can't you just see? One day you will be my queen! You are brighter than them all, the sun and all them stars! You belong to meeeee! You will belong to meeeee!_" He began to rock out on a moogle-sized sitar when Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saïx walked in, then fainted on the spot.

The moogle had noticed Xemnas becoming obsessive towards Kingdom Hearts, even going so far as to talk with it. Then Saïx started it. This angered him. Kingdom Hearts was _his_ precious, and nobody else's! Only he could talk and sing to it! Jealousy spread throughout him, growing every day.

At last, the day came when he just couldn't stand it anymore. He would get his revenge. Xemnas would pay. And how was he going to do that? Why, by making him lose his precious Organization, little by little.

First, Mog went to Castle Oblivion while some of the members were there. He continually helped Sora by replenishing his items without him knowing, and snuck him some higher cards. He did the same to Riku as well. Unfortunately, Axel saw him in the Neverland memory. In exchange for sparing him, Axel would keep Mog's involvement a secret. He agreed, and never helped Sora during Axel's fights with him, even though the Keyblade Wielder won anyway. Another confrontation in Neverland, an annoyed Axel, and poor Mog was thrown on top of Donald. Luckily he was able to get away before anyone realized what had happened.

After that, he laid low for a while, swelling with sadistic happiness when he saw Xemnas's reaction to the C.O. failure. Next he planned to split up the remaining members. Roxas, Xion, and Axel had already been acting strange, going against a few Org. rules. By talking Xemnas into tricking Xion and Roxas and making them fight each other, he placed the dominoes in just the way he meant... leading to ultimately the Organization's destruction. He took Roxas's flight as an excuse to leave, saying he was his best costumer and he was sick of the same thing every day, and headed off with him. He was quite upset about Xion's death, though. She had been quite nice to him, unlike most of the others.

Weeks passed. Sora was awake. Mog stayed in Radiant Garden until the time was right to plan his final vengeance on Xemnas. It soon came. When Sora went, he followed, secretly supplying him with potions in every fight against a member.

There had never been one so happy as Mog when he saw the Keyblade Wielders set on destroying Xemnas. He followed every step, determined to watch every part of his gruesome goodbye.

And then Ansem blew up the moon.

He was horrified. Kingdom Hearts... before his eyes... had blown to smithereens, hard-earned hearts falling everywhere. He fell to his knees, bawling like a child at the sight. His beautiful Kingdom Hearts, gone. Destroyed. But not for long. He would create it again, no matter how long it took. He would gather other moogles from other worlds. They would synthesize Keyblades, learn to wield them, and create his precious once again.

"Yes..." He grinned wickedly. "And soon, everything shall be as it should be. Kingdom Hearts will be restored, the Organization is obliterated, Ansem will be obliterated if he hasn't been yet, and then my precious will at last be _mine_."

He watched, smirking, as Xemnas was shot straight through and disappeared into the depths of Darkness. The Organization was gone. His revenge was complete. Or at least, he thought it was. Then he remembered Ansem's murdering of Kingdom Hearts.

Mog stared up at his burnt and blown up precious, eyes narrowing. Ansem had done this. Ansem would pay. His eyes flashed amber as he gazed at Kingdom Hearts.

"Soon, my kupo. Very soon. You will be mine. But first, I must take care of business..."

He would have vengeance. And one day, he would be reunited with his love. Kingdom Hearts _would_ be his.


End file.
